A Trip Into The Twilight Zone
by Alexia Moonlight
Summary: One stormy night, four teenagers stepped onto an amusement park ride and into a nightmare, doomed to forever dwell in... the Twilight Zone. One-shot, rated T to be safe.


**Hello everyone, sorry for the long wait time. Here's a little one-shot for your convenience. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom, Twilight Zone, Rod Serling, The narrations from Tower of Terror, Tower of Terror, Disney World, or anything else besides the plot. Thank you, and enjoy the read.**

**XxX**

"There's a 13 minute wait time, and it's storming! I really don't know..."

I didn't think we ride Tower of Terror at a time like this. And plus, there was a 13 minute wait time. 13!

"Come on, Sam." Tucker disagreed. "It's, like, 10 o' clock, and they're not going to take anymore passengers. Let's just go.

I looked at Danny and Valerie. "Well, what do you think?" On paper, that looks like a question, but with me, it's really more of a demand.

"I agree with Sam." Danny jumped in. I know it sounds corny, but I really can count on him to side with me.

"Danny, you always agree with Sam, ever since the whole Disasteroid thing. Valerie?"  
Tuck turned to Valerie.

"I agree with Tucker," She started slowly. "I mean, we're not in any real danger. It's just Disney World, I mean, it's a ride!"

I sighed. I really wanted to go on this ride, don't get me wrong, but I'm a Goth. Goths listen to their gut feeling. And my gut was going off like a police siren.

"Fine. One ride. Then we're leaving back to Amity." Tuck and Val seemed to agree with that solution, because they took of running toward the entrance.

"Thanks, Sam. I wanted to go on, too." Danny admitted. I punched him in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

I grinned. "For lying to me. Now, GO!" I pushed him forward and we ran after our two friends.

XxX

OK, Tower of Terror looks VERY creepy at night, in the dark, in October, on Friday the 13, when there's a storm. Wow, we REALLY shouldn't be getting on this ride.

We entered into a lobby, which was decorated to look like an old haunted hotel from the 30s'. The Disney Imagineers did a pretty good job of it, too. There was an old, cob-webby tea cart to the left of the entrance, and there were some old couches if you looked straight forward.

A guy in a bellhop outfit (they cost a 1000 dollars each, did you know that? The outfit, not the guy) showed us to a small room, which they called the library. I guess everyone else had gone home, because we were the only four.

I was prepared to say something to Danny, when lightning struck and thunder rolled. The television flicked on by itself, and a movie began.

The narrator, which was Rod Serling, said, "You unlock this door with the key of imagination. Beyond it is another dimension. A dimension of sound," A window on the screen broke, and I flinched at the noise.

"A dimension of sight," A blinking eyeball floated across the screen.

"A dimension of mind," The E=MC squared sign floated across the screen, too.

"You're moving into a land of both shadow and substance, of both thoughts and ideas, you have just crossed over into: the Twilight Zone."

The scene changed to a crowded hotel lobby. "Hollywood, 1939. Amidst the glitz and the glitter of a bustling young movie town at the height of the golden age. The Hollywood Tower Hotel was a star in it's own right. A beacon for the show business elite."

Five people, a young woman, a young man, a bellhop, a young girl, and presumably her grandmother stepped into an elevator. While the voice was talking, if you listened closely, the little girl said "It's raining, it's pouring." I noticed this and thought it was another kid, but no one else besides us four were in here, so I guessed it was the television.

The elevator doors closed and the narrator said, "Now, something is about to happen that will change all that."

Creepy music came on, and the camera focused on the little dial thing above the elevator. It went up a few floors, then the picture changed to the outside of the hotel. Lightning striked and hit the elevator. The camera moved to inside the elevator, where the five passengers were shown with electricity covering their bodies. They faded away, and the outside of the hotel showed once again, with the elevator dropping to the bottom of the hotel.

"The time is now, on an evening much like the one we have just witnessed," The camera moved down from the dial, stuck on floor "B", to the elevator, which now had an "Out of Order" sign in front of it.

The image spun over to Rod Serling, who was standing next to yet another elevator. "Tonight's story on the Twilight Zone is somewhat unique, and calls for a different kind of introduction. This, as you may recognize, is a..."

I recognized the audio from the episode "It's a Good Life." You see, I do like to watch the Twilight Zone. It's creepy, and, if you know me correctly, I'm a Goth. Goths like creepy.

"Maintenance service elevator, still in operation, waiting for you." The camera moved to the elevator, which opened, light pouring through.

"We invite you, if you dare, to come aboard, because in tonight's episode, you are the star." The outside of the Hollywood Tower Hotel was shown again, lightning flashing.

"And this elevator travels directly to..."

"The Twilight Zone..."

Another flash of lightning and the television was off, and we were left in the dim light of a couple (electric) lanterns.

"Would you four please exit through the back door of the room, and proceed through the line and to the next bellhop." A female worker said, gesturing toward the back of the room. The four of us obeyed, and silently entered what looked like a basement, through the ropes and to the "next bellhop", as she had put it.

"Please, step into the elevator to row one, to your right. Buckle your seat belts from left to right and left to right ONLY." Once again, we obeyed without a word. The worker guy then asked us to put our arms in the air, then tug the yellow strap.

"We hope you enjoy your stay at the Hollywood Tower Hotel, and we will see you soon... maybe." The worker closed the doors, and we were left alone.

"You are the passengers on a most uncommon elevator, about to ascend into your very own episode of the Twilight Zone." The elevator began to rise, I'm guessing it was about two floors, and the doors opened to reveal the hallway of the hotel.

"See, Sam, this isn't so bad." Danny said, and the five permanent residents appeared, and I thought I may have heard them calling for help. I had to remind myself it was just a ride, because, being the best friend of a super hero, it's really hard to ignore a call for help. The five people once again disappeared into lightning, and all that was left was the hallway, which had a window at the back.

The lights faded to black, and what was supposed to be stars could be seen. The window in the back changed to the one from the opening of the movie, and began spinning around, then breaking.

The doors closed again, and we began to rise once more. "One stormy night long ago, five people stepped through the doors of an elevator and into a nightmare."

The doors opened, and there was something else. I'm really not sure what it was, but I guess it was "The Fifth Dimension". To put it in simpler terms: The Twilight Zone.

I could see a track proceeding, and I could guess what was coming next.

"That door is opening once again, and, this time, it's opening for you." The elevator began to move forward, and I held onto the handles. Something was very wrong with this ride, I could feel it, from my head to my toes. Danny must've noticed how unsure I looked, because he put his hand over mine. Once again, corny, but: Gosh, I love that guy.

More random floating things were in this room, and as we got to the end of the track, the stars showed up again. They all bunched together and formed a Hidden Mickey just before forming into a ball, making a straight line, and then the doors opening.

I felt the elevator being moved into the shaft as the voice said, "You are about to discover what lies beyond the third dimension, in the deepest, darkest, corner of the imagination, in the Tower of Terror."

The elevator dropped, and my stomach leapt from my chest to my throat. I screamed for all my voice was worth, and we were brought back up again.

"Sam, it's OK," Danny said comfortingly. The doors opened so we could see the park, including the storm. Just then, lightning flashed, straight for the elevator.

All I remember after that was the burning pain of electricity coursing through my body, and the elevator dropping, farther than it had ever gone before. Dropping into the Twilight Zone.

I don't know if it was my screams that I heard, or Danny's, or Tucker's, or even Valerie's. Maybe it was all four of us. My senses wouldn't work, and my body was numb with the pain.

I could feel myself fading into oblivion, and I remember thinking 'They should've listened to me!'.

As we were falling, these were last words I ever heard. The last words I would ever hear again, living or not:

"Here's a tip for you four: Next time you ride a haunted drop ride on Friday the Thirteenth during October, in a storm, consider your options. Because, this time, you are doomed to be permanent residents of: The Twilight Zone."

XxX

**Well, how was this? I know it's not very good, but it was in my head and I had to write it. Please tell me what you think in a review. **


End file.
